Traditional aircraft thrust reverser systems employ hydraulic actuators to deploy and retract thrust reversers. When the thrust reversers of an aircraft are deployed, the thrust reversers direct flow of an exhaust stream of one or more engines disposed on the aircraft from aft to forward. The forward flow of the exhaust stream decreases a speed of the aircraft during landing to reduce a stopping distance of the aircraft and/or reduce an amount of brake wear during landing.